


John saving Sherlock

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More often than not it is John who is saving Sherlock's bacon. I may be a little off here on the size of Sherlock. He is a tall drink of water compared to John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John saving Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> So just what the title says. It's not always about Sherlock saving John. More often than not its the other way round


End file.
